


Kiss kiss, fall in love

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I've never seen anyone with so much love to give, Lots of love for all his friends, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Zyke kisses everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: It goes without saying, Zyke didn’t need very much prompting to do any of the things he did in life. He was instinctual and stubborn in every way possible. A ‘do first and deal with the consequences afterwards’ kind of guy.He's meeting up with his friends and he'll get to hang out with them all weekend.





	Kiss kiss, fall in love

***

It goes without saying, Zyke didn’t need very much prompting to do any of the things he did in life. He was instinctual and stubborn in every way possible. A ‘do first and deal with the consequences afterwards’ kind of guy. So it came as no surprise that Zyke had been the first one that kicked off the series of events that inevitably took place at any convention their group went to.

Criken was the first and the most frequent of his targets. Zyke couldn’t entirely be blamed since Criken was very the one that was huggy and got more clingy the more alcohol he’d put into his system. The first time had been a bit before the camera. When Criken parted his arms for a hug, Zyke went in for the kiss and danced out of his range before he could get a good hold on him.

Everyone went wild over the picture and the good natured reaction from Criken put a crazy idea in his head. It had been all in good fun and the two of them were good friends. After that moment, Zyke found himself setting up a mental checklist and decided that he was going to kiss everyone he came across from his group of friends. No matter how long it took or how platonic it was.

***

Buck was second on his list and when they met up for the first time at the airport, Zyke took off after the brunette with arms wide open. He wasn’t subtle about what he planned to do and yelled about how cute he was. The two of them ran around in circles like a scene from a loony toons cartoon before Buck doubled back and tackled Zyke, catching him off guard and knocking the wind out of him. They both tumbled to the ground in a mix of limbs, laughing and holding each other, neither one of them letting the other get up.

After a few minutes of trying to pry Buck’s spider like grip around his waist, Zyke settled instead for a two handed grip on his face and a loud smack of a kiss to his forehead. The result was instantaneous and Buck made a noise like a distressed bird and flopped backwards, going head over feet on the ground.

“You monster, you stole my first kiss.” Buck accused, still on his back in the middle of the airport. He rose a hand and pointed at Zyke with furrowed brows and ears burning. He got up with a threatening wave of his fist and only gave Shayne a passing glance before he took off after Zyke. “I want it back!”

Zyke ran down the terminal laughing and calling out for him to ‘come and take it’, ducking in between people in business suits until he was outside where their Uber was waiting. They sat in the back of the vehicle and playfully shoved each other back and forth till Shayne was forced to separate them by sitting in between them. Even then, they continued their roughhousing, now with a new target in mind. By the time their driver pulled up to the hotel Shayne was reeling and holding his stomach, complaining that he probably had a Buck shaped bruise now because of all the elbowing.

***

Unlike Buck, Shayne was more agreeable to being kissed. The editor had been his most frequent target and was easily the most open to the concept. There was no need for shy indications or hands covering mouths when they kissed. Any sort of flirty interest was all either one of them needed to be all over the other. They planned on the first day to stick by each other's side while wandering the convention floor but within a few hours, Shayne had to part with an apology and a kiss.

Shayne had a different pass that allowed him to get into different events that the rest couldn’t so he was constantly coming and going, only returning to drop handfuls of bought goods in the hotel room before he was gone again. Every time he glanced down at this phone and clicked his tongue, Zyke knew he was probably going to be off doing editor things with other people and not hanging out with them.

They always made a overtly teary goodbye when they’d split up, hugging and kissing like it was the last they’d ever see of each other. Shayne would walk away a few steps and turn around, blowing a kiss at Zyke with a mourning expression. In return, Zyke would catch it and press his hand to his heart pantomiming a swoon much to the amusement of the rest of their group.

***

During an evening of drunk karaoking, him and Ruby ended up pairing for a bunch of songs. They danced during the musical intervals and made a big show, laughing and singing romantic duets to various people sitting at their table. At one point Ruby had spilled her wine on him while they were singing Beyonce and all she could do was apologize and dab at his front with a napkin. Zyke didn’t mind in the least and calmed down Ruby’s guilt only way he knew how to, more duets and drinks to blur out the memory of a ruined shirt.

It was during one of those randomly picked love songs when Zyke pulled Ruby into a slow twirl and she giggled at the motion, the two making a show of slow dancing on the stage. He was much taller than her and she had to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him. They were both very uncoordinated with their steps and stepped on each other a few times as they were laughing with tears in their eyes. As the last notes of the song played, she crooked a finger up at him for him to lean down closer. Zyke did so, expecting some sort of coy whisper but instead was met with a pair of lips again his cheek. Their friends burst into a series of whistles and cheers and the two of them grinned and took an overdramatic bow on stage before staggering a little tipsily back to their table.

It was Criken, who was very drunk and clinging to Joe who pointed out the dark lipstick on his cheek. He glanced around the sticky table, patting around until he found a napkin and offered it to him with impatience waves.

Zyke just shook his head and leaned back to get away from the napkin being slapped his way. “Nah, I kind of like it actually. What do you think?” He grinned, leaning back in his seat to get a better look Tomato sitting next to him.

The redhead lowered his glass after a long drink and took in his overall appearance with a little smirk and a cocked brow. “Nice. That’s a good look on you. The wine spill really completes it.”

Just as Zyke was starting to lean forward, he coughed into his fist and gave Criken a gently shove to escape the booth. Tomato was almost as red as his hair and threw a look over his shoulder before making his escape to the bathroom.

“Ah, you’ll get him someday.” Shayne snickered from across the table, having seen the exchange happen. He had a very drunk and half asleep Flimsii weighing heavily on his shoulder. “He’s just a little shy.”

Zyke lifted his hands off the sticky table and made a face, grabbing the most dry napkin he could find to clean off his palm and forearms. He nodded at Shayne’s words but said nothing, focusing on the task at hand as he thought more on the situation.

Tomato had been constantly slipping away from him all day. He must have caught onto his plan earlier and had expertly been putting other people in between them, like a person tripping someone during a zombie apocalypse. The weekend was slowly coming to a close but Zyke swore up and down that he would get that kiss before everyone left, even if he had to corner Tomato to do so. There was no way he was going to escape without so much as a peck on the cheek.

***

But alas, it hadn’t been Tomato that he snagged a kiss from next. It had been Bed. Beautiful, mysterious Bed who looked like he had walked off a cover of a magazine and into his life. He almost didn’t believe it was him when they met up at the airport, even at Criken’s insistence that it was him. Zyke was suspicious up until he opened his mouth and that all too familiar voice spilled out like warm honey. He spend the better portion of his time at the convention just staring at the man, taking in his handsome features and sharp eyes, wondering how he had managed to keep himself faceless for so long.  
“You know, now that you’ve done a face reveal you can’t go back to be anonymous.” Zyke teased, getting a laugh out of him. “You’ll have all the fans chasing your pretty ass all over the place now.”

“Why thank you. I know I’m pretty but hearing you say it just makes it better.” Bed had that content smile on his face and shrugged. He looked unbothered by the idea of having pictures of him taken all over the place. Their conversation was cut short as Buck came bounding over to draw Bed’s attention to a handful of bracelets a vendor had given to him for free.

They were standing in an empty panel room, taking solace in the silence as Criken needed a breather and a moment to charge his phone. Once his phone was plugged in, him and Buck slipped back out the door to hit a nearby washroom.

“Hurry back, this room will only be empty for another ten minutes.” Zyke called out to them but got no response. Once the door closed, it was just him and Bed. They were standing next to the wall outlet just making small talk when Bed trailed off what he was saying with a little incline of his head.

“What? Something on my face?” Zyke lifted a hand to face, wondering what had him pause their conversation. He heard the man laugh and found himself grinning back, not understanding but still finding the whole situation funny regardless. “What?”

“C’mon, no need to act coy around me. I’ve heard all about your little escapade with all the other boys of our group.” Bed looked amused at Zyke’s expression and with that coy smirk of his, stepped into his space. He had a glimmer in his eyes that seemed to speak volumes of his mischievous nature and he lifted a hand to the front of his shirt to hook a finger over the collar of Zyke’s shirt. His lips curled down in a little pout and he looked up at Zyke through his bangs. “And yet, you haven’t kissed me once. One would think you’re leaving little me out of fun on purpose with the way you’ve been acting.”

“Is that what you think?” Zyke grinned back and ran a hand over the gorgeous sweater that Bed had bought earlier on a night out of town. And here he thought he was being subtle about his gazes but the look he got in return just proved he wasn’t as good at hiding things as he thought he was. “Well, we ought to fix that. Don’t you think?”

Bed didn’t need any further convincing and the two kissed. It was long and slow, almost sensual in the way Bed lifted his hand to thread his fingers through blonde locks. They pulled back after a long moment but stayed within each others arms, the atmosphere was still calm despite the heated moment that they had shared. A cough behind them had both men turning to see Criken holding his bag in one hand and Buck’s hand in the other.

“Sorry to interrupt but can we get going?” He asked, red ears giving away just how long he had been watching before interrupting them. Buck was standing next to him and was occasionally tugging at his arm like an unruly child wanting to run free in a grocery store.

Zyke felt Bed slip from his arms and the four of them fell into easy conversation as they waited for Criken’s phone to hit a high enough battery power to get him through the day. None of them said anything about the kiss that had been shared between the two of them but judging from the uncharacteristic heat on Bed’s face, he may have enjoyed it a little too much.

***

What a catch Dave was. Quite literally. The minute they met, Zyke had practically picked him up by the waist and spun them around in excitement. They were both a bundle of joy, each one getting enjoyment out of the others presence. The two of them were inseparable and were constantly at each others sides, at one point walking down the street hand in hand. On the way to lunch, everyone talked about how cute they were being and at Dave’s flabbergasted expression, Zyke leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek before raising a brow at Boon.

“Fuck yeah, we’re cute together. Thanks for noticing.” He winked at Boon and relished in the embarrassed look on his face.

Dave seemed much calmer after that and let out a shy laugh, giving him a thankful look and squeezing their joined hand before returning the kiss. “Yes we are. Aren’t we?”

“When’s the wedding?” Bed inquired with an amused grin. He didn’t look up as he checked his phone for directions. They had gone for a walk to find a place for lunch and got lost on the way there. Needless to say, they were all too stubborn to ask for directions so Bed was left being the only mature one willing enough to look up the restaurant on google maps.

Zyke and Dave looked at each other before both spoke at the same time.

“Spring?”

“Yeah, we’re thinking a spring wedding.”

Boon sighed and made a swooning motion in their direction. “Young love. So pure, so innocent.”

“It’s a shame Zyke can’t wear white to the wedding.” Dave joked with Zyke and at the offended gasp he received, turned his head to kiss him again, this time at the corner of his mouth. “Just kidding~ what, I said I was kidding! Zyke!”

He followed after Zyke who looked dejected and walked a few steps away to loudly sob into his hands before pressing his face into Bed’s shoulder. “You think you know a guy and then he goes and says that.”

Dave extended a hand out towards him and smiled, unable to hide his amusement at their little bit. “Baby come back. You can blame it all on me.”

***

“-my dick don’t work.” Lawlman managed to get out between fits of laughter. Him and Zyke were heavily leaning on each other as they continued to sing/rap badly on the beat of whatever song was playing in the background of the gay bar they had gone to.

It had been the only place that was open so late and the people running it seemed to have to utmost patience for dealing with their drunk and disorderly shenanigans. Zyke reached up and took hold of the brim of Lawlman’s hat and turned it to the side to really add to the look he was going with.

“You two are adorable.” Criken called out after he finished his gin. His slightly slurred speech really gave away to how drunk he was as well. He had Bed sitting at his side, doing the best he could diflecting people from hitting on his very huggy and overly inebriated friend. “Give him a kiss!”

Zyke flipped him off and ignored his friends heckling in favour of giving Lawlman a quirk of his brow, as if quietly asking for permission. They were both quite drunk and he was only still standing cause Lawlman was holding him up or maybe it was the other way and he was holding up Lawlman. Either way, they were both out of it and it was obvious that they’d probably not remember anything said and done at the bar.

At the ‘hell yeah brother’ he received, Zyke decided to go all in and pressed a kiss on Lawlman’s lips. He was expecting it to be quick and chaste but Lawlman apparently had other ideas and he grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him flush against his body. The kiss went on much longer than anticipated and their arms drunkenly swayed around to try and grab ahold of clothes while holding each other up. They weren’t exactly good at multitasking in their drunken state though and almost fell off the stage as they were practically making out, much to the amused stares of the gossiping employees.

Bed pinched his brow and asked the bartender to keep an eye on Criken while he went over to grab Zyke and Lawlman. He came up to Lawlman and slipped an arm around him to help him stand straight up as the two broke away, stumbling drunk from their kiss. “Alright you two, the bar is closing soon and we gotta go back to the hotel.”

“Already? We just showed up. This sucks, you suck.” Lawlman complained as he was half walked, half dragged to the seat next to Criken. Criken, looked back at him made an offended noise as he thought he was talking to him.

Zyke glanced around, feeling like he had forgotten something and barely made it to the bar himself. His legs trembled and he rested his head on the glossy wood surface, taking deep breaths as the room began to spin. “Oh… did we-” He hiccuped and groaned at the cool feeling of wood on his face. “Did we pay?”

Bed nodded. “Yeah, the bill is taken care of. Don’t worry about that. Worry about keeping your insides inside.” He had Criken on one arm and Lawlman on the other and they started to walk towards the front door where their Lyft was waiting for them. “Come on Zyke.”

***

“I have a different flight I’m catching so I gotta go.” Tomato was teetering back and forth with the combined weight of Buck and Zyke on him. Just as he managed to pry Buck off his side, Zyke hopped up further and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind, climbing on his back. He made a distraught noise and almost tripped on Buck who had slid down to the floor with a pout on his face. “Seriously guy, I have to go!”

“No, you can’t go. We just started having fun.” Buck grumbled and bounced back onto his feet, leaping at him again with arms extended.

Tomato reached behind him and prodded at Zyke’s side hoping to irritate him enough for him to lose his grip. “Guys, any other day and I would be down to stay but I already bought my ticket.” His voice trailed off in an amused huff despite his furrowed brows and frustrated snarling.

“Gimme a kiss.” Zyke called out, chin resting on Tomato’s shoulder. He could see the man turn red and couldn’t tell if it was in anger or embarrassment. “Gimme kissy!”

Tomato stopped prodding the man hanging off him like a backpack and lowered his arms to his side as if in defeat. He let out a long drawn out exhale and looked up at the ceiling. “Jesus, is this what it’s come to?”

“You’ve been avoiding me all weekend.”

Tomato lifted his hands in front of his face, clenching and unclenching his fists as he raised his voice. “Of course, I’ve been avoiding you all weekend. You think I don’t know what you’ve been trying to do. You may have gotten everyone else but you won’t get me!”

Criken and Shayne were watching the whole thing with grins, wondering who’s stubbornness would come out on top. Tomato would rather drown himself than admit to something if he was wrong but on the other hand, Zyke could be just as stubborn when he wanted to be, sometimes going as far as throwing himself out a window on a dime without any provocations.

“I don’t care. If you think you’re getting on that plane without a kiss, you’ve got another thing coming.”

Buck looked up from his spot on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. “Besides, we all know you want a piece of Zyke. You’re just being stubborn because of stubbornness sake.”

“Oh yeah?” Tomato growled out, reaching behind himself to try and pry Zyke off his back but his fingers barely grazed his shirt.

Buck stood up and stomped a foot, standing his ground in front of the redhead. “Yeah!”

“That’s what you think? You think I want a piece of this goddamn monkey using me as a jungle gym? Is that what you thin-” His voice was muffled as Buck did the unthinkable and kissed him.

Buck held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back and laughing at the expression twisted on Tomato’s face. He pointed with a defiant ‘hah!’ and grinned as the others around the room whistled at the turn of events.

“My turn!” Zyke proclaimed and unwrapped his legs from Tomato’s waist, sliding off his back and landing perfectly on his feet. He passed by Buck who made a welcoming sweep of his hands as he stepped out of his way. Tomato looked down at his with a ticked off twitch to his brow but said nothing.

Zyke gave him a quick kiss and made a loud ‘mwah’ noise as he did so, letting go of the lapels of his shirt and backing up an inch to grin cheekily. “Now was that so bad?”

Tomato was stark still for the longest moment and said nothing, his eyes moving around the room as he took in everyone's expressions. After a few seconds, he lifted his hand to his lips and turned even more red. His brow twitched and he grumbled under his breath, turning his back to everyone as if doing so would hide his embarrassment and he let out a loud aganizing noise as if he was being burned alive.

Everyone else just laughed and waited till he calmed down enough before making their own approaches to say ‘goodbye’ to him. Overall, it had been a great weekend.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zyke is my favourite kiss boy. Pass it on.


End file.
